When an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), a smartphone, or a tablet PC displays, on its display screen, only a part of an information set including information pieces in a predetermined arrangement sequence, it has become common to display an indicator on the display screen at the same time, the indicator indicating positional relations of the information pieces displayed on the display screen with respect to the whole information set. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of displaying an indicator and movie content together on a display screen during reproducing the movie content, the indicator indicating reproduction time length of the movie content, a part of the movie content temporarily stored in a buffer, a reproduction speed of the movie content, and the like.